Dim Light
by Rabiscar
Summary: Friday night in the Gryffindor common room means a crowd stirs, the wireless hums, the fire glows and people connect. Short, sweet and drabbley. Lily/James ONE-SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That little title belongs to Ms. Rowling.  


* * *

_

**DIM LIGHT  
**

The lights in the common room are dim and the dying flames in the fireplace only just illuminate the room, their soft glow barely reaching the shadowy corners. There's a small crowd of people congregating, it's a Friday night and nobody wants to sleep. The music from the wireless is buzzing in and the chatter of conversation rumbles and squeals.

He's standing there with Sirius, Remus and Peter circled around him and I see his eyes flick up to meet mine. Normally I'd look away and turn around to talk to Mary but tonight I feel brave and I just stare right back at him, the corner of my mouth curving upwards. His face crinkles into a smile and he jerks his head, calling me to him.

"What?" I mouth with an upward nod that causes him to laugh.

He's saying something but I can't hear him over the din of the music and the shouting. I take a step towards him and he bows his head to murmur in my ear. I'm on my tippy toes, head cocked to the side, leaning towards him to try to listen to what he says but he knows by the scrunched up look on my face that I'm not hearing a word of it and he just laughs again. His hand is wrapped around a bottle of butterbeer and his eyes are shining as they look down into mine. I fall back on my heels and looking up at him I shake my head. I'm not sure why I do it but I do.

We stand there for a minute, his head bowed low against mine and my face close to his chest. Even though we're in a crowded room it feels strangely intimate. Nobody around us notices anything unusual but when the moment's over and I back away, his face is somber and thoughtful.

I turn around and walk away, shaking my head yet again. The smirk that was playing on my face has been wiped away and replaced with a furrowed brow. What's this discontent welling up in the pit of my stomach? Why do I feel so disappointed? I keep walking, biting my lip, staring hard at the ground and bounce off of a seventh year in my way. I feel a hand on my back and whirl around, thinking its him but its only the seventh year boy. His hand closes around my wrist and he's pulling me towards him, asking me to dance. I twirl out of his grasp and shake my head absently to which he shrugs and turns back to his friends who are guffawing at his misstep.

I keep walking, another hand on my back, I whirl around a second time, this time in anger, but it dissipates when I see that untidy shock of black hair. Hands on the small of my back, he looks at me imploringly. I stand there for a moment, swaying on the spot before giving in and sinking into him. I press my cheek against the front of his t-shirt and feel his hot breath against my ear. I don't know how long we stand there, rotating in time to the music but suddenly he's gently pushing me away. I look up in surprise and see his face hovering before me. He swallows hard and his eyes steel over and bore down into mine questioningly. I stretch up towards him, hands on his neck and my fingers curl into his soft hair. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and he lowers his forehead against mine, his eyes conveying sweetness, certainty and intensity that a few years ago I would never have admitted he was even capable of possessing. I smile slightly at the thought and he pushes his warm mouth softly against mine, capturing my lips in a kiss. I forget about the crowd and the music and all the rest; we're the only ones in the room and that's how its always been.

* * *

AN: I wanted to do a quick post to let you all know I'm still alive. I know this was sickeningly sweet and strangely short but could you find it in your heart to review? It makes me sing with joy when you do. PS after a long hiatus, I should be back within a month when summer begins and I can finally get to putting the final nail in _Dorm Room _so bear with me. xoxo Scout.


End file.
